The embodiments herein relate generally to devices such as door wedges to prevent doors from closing.
Individuals use devices such as door wedges to secure a door in an open position. This eliminates the burden of a user exerting effort to push and/or hold open the door when entering a room. There exist a variety of single piece door wedges or collapsible devices such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,444, which are placed below the door to secure the door. However, these wedges and devices are limited because they only secure the door and prevent movement of the door in a single direction. The area surrounding a door is often exposed to pockets of air such as drafts. These drafts, if oriented in a particular direction, can push and release the door from the wedge or device, thereby causing the door to close completely. Further, current single piece door wedges are disadvantageous because they are made from materials that are subject to premature wear when in contact with the door. This renders the wedges impractical and/or unusable after several uses.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a durable door wedge with a locking mechanism that prevents both forward and backward movement of the door when in a secured position.